I'm On Vacation! Deal With It!
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: A short story of which Equestria panics with Celestia's announcement of going on vacation, Discord helps Celestia leave Equestria, Luna is left the thrones of both day and night, and an elf yōkai acts as chaperone to a now humanized vacationing Princess Celestia as a favor to his friend.


**I'm On Vacation! Deal With It!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the official characters from _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_. Lauren Faust is the person who created the fourth generation of ponies we love and cherish. Any characters from the _Touhou Project_ franchise belong to Team Shanghai Alice and ZUN. The only things I claim copyright to is my OC, Sekai Ishtal.

**Author's Note:** So I have been wondering about on this small idea that surfaced within my mind. Basically, Princess Celestia wants a vacation, but her loyal subjects (namely all of Equestria) do not want her to leave thinking she no longer loves them and used the vacation thing as an excuse, and will do everything to keep her from "leaving them". Luna is forced into the position as ruler of day AND night while Tia escapes Equestria to go on vacation, and does not care about the chaos and anarchy she leaves behind. Only it's with help from Discord Celestia leaves Equestria.

So, I decided to do this, just to get it out of my system. It also has a very minor crossover with Touhou, as the human world Celestia goes to is the one in which Gensōkyō exists. I doubt it can be taken as a series story, as it was written more with humor tones in mind. Yup...

* * *

"You knew the ponies will panic, Tia!" Luna shouted at her older sister who was in a hurry packing away everything into suitcases. She was not even going to bother with the Old Equis accents or the third person speech.

Another heavy thump is heard, and the door buckles from the panicking servants that were trying to prevent their sun princess from, in their minds, abandoning them. Princess Celestia had used the radio broadcasting system from the radios Equestria had, a rare announcement via radio in many, many years. And five minutes ago Princess Celestia has set Equestria into a nation-wide panic when she informed her subjects that she was going to leave all powers and responsibilities upon Luna while she would take a long-deserved vacation.

This did not go over well because the guards and the servants started to panic, thinking she no longer loved them and was leaving them all behind, using the vacation bit as an excuse not to hurt their feelings. Now, here we are, in Celestia's bedchambers, Luna holding the door back from being broken into, the windows all closed and sealed so none of the pegasi guards can fly in, and the entire place magic warded so unicorns can't break into the room via magic.

"I only wanted a vacation! They are big ponies, and are capable of accepting their princess desires a vacation while you take the throne as sole ruler until my return," she said, gathering all of her special tea blends and the boxes they're from.

There's no way in Tartarus she's going to leave them behind and let the servants do something sacrilegious to them like throw them in the trash. These were imported teas, very expensive, and frankly her special private stash of tea.

Another thump of the door is heard, and the panicked voices of the servants are joined by Celestia's Solar Guards, and the (first female) Head Captain of the Solar Guards, Jewel Patrol.

_"Princess Celestia! Please! Can we talk about this? Don't leave us, your majesty!"_ the voice of Jewel Patrol was heard through the door, as the thumping increased.

Even with all the power in Luna's body and magic keeping the door from being smashed open, she was slowly losing this battle.

"Tia! Hurry up you lazy boob!" she yells at her sister. "I do not wish to be run over by crazed ponies!"

Celestia was wondering how Twilight was handling this. Even though she had ascended just over a year ago into the status of alicorn, her precious Twilight had some problems; one of them was organization not going with her scheduling, and the other was likely her wanting a vacation. Hm, she may be going nuts going through crazy scenarios in her mind that everything was her fault. Oh well, until she's back from vacationing, it's not her problem.

"There! Packed!"

"Oh goody, I do love how you're leaving behind chaos, Tia," said Discord, as he pops into the room.

Yeah, he's Discord. Enough said.

"Discord! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was with dear Fluttershy in her cottage when we heard on the radio that you are leaving the powers of all responsible stuff to Lulu over there."

He pauses for a moment. A snap of his dragon fingers and Luna is popped away from the door and is standing next to him and Celestia, and the door is now transformed into thick iron metal. The next thing they all hear is this metallic sound, some pained voices, and something wooden splintering against the reinforced door.

"And then you told all of your little ponies you're taking a vacation. You should have told them to deal with it at the end. I took a peek in Twilight's new crystal library slash fortress before coming here to Canterlot, and she had passed out cold."

"She's a big girl now. I don't have to hold her hoof anymore," said Celestia.

"That's good. As a princess, Twilight needs to learn that many of her new responsibilities have to be dealt on her own. But the reason I'm here is that even if you do leave, the masses will hunt you down and you'll never get a real vacation, as you claim to desire."

Celestia looks at Discord. "What are you getting at, Discord?"

"I know a friend in another world I have Poker Nights with every three months or so. I can call him up and ask him if he's willing to accommodate you while you're on vacation. That way, not only do you have a nice relaxing vacation without anypony hounding after you like Cerberus on a fifty pound rib eye steak, you'll be able to experience what it's like being in another dimension." At the looks he receives, he smiles. "This is not a trick. I'm willing to help you escape before they get wise and use a fire-welding tool to cut a hole in that door."

"Very well," Celestia says.

"Are you sure, sister?" asks Luna, sounding worried.

"Of course. Discord is right; even if I leave here, they will just chase after me, giving me no peace."

Discord pops into his hand a small oval radio with rabbit ears antennae, and with a cord it is plugged into a brick-shaped human phone in which he pulls the antennae on the top up, and was dialing in a number.

=0=0=0=0=

In another dimension, we come to Planet Earth, populated by humans. The laws of the universe follow themselves; the moon orbits the planet, the planet orbits the sun, and the weather is wild, unpredictable, but the humans of this planet are always adapting to everything. In the country of Japan, there exists a magic barrier that is invisible to the humans, and behind this barrier hides another land entirely. It is often regarded as the land of fantasy. There is a lake that is during the day shrouded in a thick mist. And near this misty lake was a large European-styled manor.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Ring! Ring-click!

A female voice answers the installed telephone line. "Hello?"

_"Ah, is this the Scarlet Devil Mansion?"_ the voice of an accented male is heard on the other end of the telephone call.

"Yes, this is the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Are you a friend of Sekai's?"

_"Yes! I am. Dearie, would this happen to be Sakuya Izayoi? Sekai's fellow maid friend?"_

"Sakuya, who's on the phone," asked a young male human with long pointy elf ears and dark hair.

"Hold, please." She turns around and holds the device out to Sekai. "It's for you, Sekai."

He takes it from her hand and gives her a warm smile. "Thank you, dear."

"Don't take too long, Sekai, okay?" she asks of him before leaving to return to her duties.

He smiles at her retreating phone before putting the phone to his ear. "Hello Discord."

_"Hello Sekai. I guess you knew who this was."_

"The only one who has this number other than you was Alucard. And Alucard would likely come find me than call me on the phone, or call my cell."

_"Ah yes, the vampire son of Dracula. Right..."_

"Whatcha want, Discord? I doubt this is a social call. You'd normally pop dimensions just to see me."

_"True. Well, I have a friend here who wants to go on vacation, but everypony believes she's abandoning them and is trying to keep her confined in her own castle. Now, I know you hardly travel dimensions unless your friend Yukari warps you somewhere with one of her annoying gaps. Are you willing to help an old friend as a favor?"_

Sekai sighs. "Very well, Discord. Only for you. I have been getting bored lately. Maybe I can take some of my leave time to get out of Gensōkyō for awhile. Sakuya can handle things even with her ability of time stop."

=0=0=0=0=

Discord smiles. "That's wonderful! Okay, so don't worry, I'll come to you. And I'll bring her along with me. Maybe you can take her on a tour of the human world while she's with you. I'm sure it'll be an experience for her learning how humans adapt to a world where weather is not controlled, or that the planet orbits the sun and not the other way around."

He pointedly ignores the looks he got from Celestia and Luna.

"We'll be there shortly, Sekai. I'll meet you at the front gates?" A pause. "Wonderful. Oh, and let Meiling know you're expecting company so we don't get attacked. Okay. See ya soon."

He hangs up, ending the call as the devices vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Okay, so my friend Sekai is willing to accommodate you as you take your vacation. He can be an excellent guide in the human world. You'll learn a lot, Tia." He snaps his claws and the four suitcases fly off the bed, all closed and ready for transport.

"I'm ready to leave," said Celestia.

"Are you sure about this, sister?"

"Better away from Equestria entirely, than running all around the nation in a futile attempt of getting away from my guards," said Celestia. "You'll do well without me, Luna."

Celestia and Luna share one last embrace, before Discord opens up a portal, tosses the suitcases inside, and Celestia is via winds pulled into the portal before Discord waves and gets sucked inside himself. The portal vanishes when both occupants are gone. The only thing Celestia left behind was her crown and her royal jewelry. Discord's magic on the door vanishes, returning it back to wood. Luna releases her protection magic warding the room.

BAM!

The doors are splintered from the hinges, and the guards and servants rush in, only to find the Princess of the Night all by her lonesome. She stares at all the ponies in the room, before looking to the splintered remains of the door that closed her sister's bedroom from the outside.

"As first order as sole ruler of Equestria, I command you to fix thy sister's doors at once," she orders, slipping back to her accent.

"She brainwashed Princess Celestia into leaving!" one of the maids shouted in a hysterical voice.

_Celestia, you better enjoy this vacation,_ Luna thought in mind, _because this is going to be a pain in my flank... I can feel it._

=0=0=0=0=

At the front gates of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, a male yōkai who physically appears to be in his twenties, but in reality was over four hundred some years old stood waiting for Discord to arrive with his passenger. He had woken up Meiling from her sleeping, and told her he was expecting company to show up and the woman was now awake, wondering who Sekai was waiting for.

For descriptive purposes, Sekai has medium cut messy ahoge-styled black hair, rich violet-colored eyes, and he had long pointed ears indicating his status as an elf yōkai. He is wearing an outfit consisting of black trousers, a six button double-breasted tailcoat, white blouse, a grey vest, polished black oxfords, white silk gloves for his hands, and sporting the crest of Remilia Scarlet's necklace design on his shirt cuffs and red tie.

A portal of energy erupts in the air, before depositing four suitcases, all stacked neatly, next to Discord who looked his normal draconequus self, and then next to Discord was a human with a fair skin tone, wearing a white dress that has the appearance and feel of regality and elegance.

The dress has a styled cut along the left side waist down, embroidered with gold-trim accents and a golden button stamped above the tip in the shape of a wavy sun symbol. The top of the dress holds back her large bust, a small deal of exposed cleavage, with a short but wide rust brown strap wrapping around the back. The small of her back behind her long wavy hair is exposed just to the hip. Vine-like patterns decorate the hems of her dress, and she wears brown-colored footwear reminiscent of sandals, with thigh-high silk socks. The long wavy hair she sported was in many different colors in a beautiful pattern that reached the middle of her back. The colors were all separate but each color (light cerulean, light turquoise, very light cobalt blue, pale heliotrope) seemed to blend almost harmoniously with one another. Her eyes were a light magenta.

"Discord! What did you do to me...? Am I a human?"

"Yes. You are human. After all, outside Gensōkyō, winged unicorns don't really exist. You still have your magic, and you can fly again once Sekai teaches you bukujutsu. Of course, as you likely gave Lulu your powers of divinity of the sun, you don't have that power while here. Don't worry, you wanted a vacation so what better way than in the human world?"

"This feels weird," she said after a moment.

"Of course. You're a hot smoking chick in the human world now. I mean, your breasts are likely C cup... I think they're bigger than Meiling's."

"Hey!" shouted Meiling in an indignant manner.

Sekai chuckles a bit. "Welcome to Gensōkyō again, Discord. So, this is THAT Princess Celestia you spoke about? Huh, she looks beautiful as a human."

Celestia had the decency to blush towards this compliment. She struggled to get used to this, having no hooves. The only other creatures in Equestria that remotely had hands were the Minotaur race. Her hands were small and almost dainty-like compared to the large beefy hands of a Minotaur.

"Well, Sekai here will keep you company. Enjoy this experience, Tia. And don't worry, I'll try and keep Equestria from falling in anarchy by helping Luna." With a wave of his fingers in a goodbye gesture, he vanishes from this world leaving Celestia behind. It's not like any pony in the world has the ability to travel dimensions, and of course this was a different human world than the one that exists beyond the magic mirror sealed in the Crystal Empire.

"Well, welcome to Gensōkyō, Princess Celestia," Sekai greets the humanized alicorn.

"How do you know Discord, Mister Sekai?" she asks.

"We met a long time ago. He was more mischievous the time we first met one another. I guess he's finally found those he can cherish as friends since he's mellowed out the last few years. Good for him." He walks up to Celestia and he holds a hand out to her. She reached up and takes his hand, and he helps her up off the ground.

With a snap of his free fingers, the suitcases levitated by magic.

"Discord never told me you could use magic," she said.

"I'm an elf yōkai, Princess Celestia."

"Please," she interrupts, "here, I'm not royalty. Just Celestia will do."

"Very well, Celestia. My species mainly have the use and learning of magical forces of all elements. I can use elemental magic in an expert manner, as well as the opposing forces of light and dark. I'm more fluent in the use of shadow magic. Being four hundred some years old, I have seen the human world evolve growing up."

As he said this, he helped Celestia walk into the manor, helping her get used to walking until she finally released herself from Sekai and grasped the concept of walking on two legs.

"Four hundred years old? You look so young..."

He smiles. "Thanks. I tend to enjoy my prolonged youth. In human years, I look to be someone in his mid twenties. So, Discord said on the phone you were looking to have a vacation... why is that? Don't you have duties to attend back in your home?"

"I have not had a vacation in a thousand years. I believed that with the nation enjoying a time of peace, I could use a vacation. I left my younger sister Luna in charge of the kingdom while I leave for a time, telling all my subjects via radio broadcast I was going on a trip. My subjects apparently did not take this well, as I and Luna had to hide in my room using magic to keep everypony out from trying to keep me from leaving, mainly my servants in the castle and my guards of the daylight. Sadly, I think they are too dependent on me."

"Huh. I guess I can understand where they're coming from; hearing their beloved princess saying she's going on vacation and leaving everything in charge to her younger sibling... I doubt no one rational took it well and panic set in. They probably believed you no longer love them or something."

She sighs wearily.

"I'm going to enjoy this vacation whether my subjects want me to or not. Even if it's in another world, apparently. I only pray my precious former student Twilight Sparkle does not go off the deep end because of my departure..."

Sekai smiles to her. "You will enjoy this vacation, Celestia. I'll show you the many exotic locations on Earth, and you'll have many memories to cherish. I'll just inform Remilia that I'm going on an extended leave, and then we can leave."

"Will she understand?" asks Celestia.

"Once I tell her everything that's going on, she'll allow me to leave. Remilia is a bit stubborn at times, but she is usually caring of those she calls family. Besides, even with me gone on extended leave, my dearest friend Sakuya can keep the manor running."

Celestia nods.

"Good. I'll introduce you to her. She should be in the study enjoying lunch right now." And Sekai leads Celestia further into the Scarlet Devil Mansion...

=0=0=0=0=

"WHERE IS SHE YOU BUCKING BASTARD!?"

Twilight Sparkle had to be held back by her friends from assaulting a smiling Discord drinking white tea from Japon in the living room of her tree fortress. He has popped in to say hello, and Twilight's sixth sense likely told her he had a hand in Tia's leaving on vacation; thus Twilight's friends minus Fluttershy (who's still at her cottage) was holding Twilight down.

"I only offered Tia a place to go where she will not be disturbed from her vacation, and she accepted. She's in capable _hands_, Twilight Sparkle. My friend Sekai Ishtal will take care of her while he's giving her a tour of his home dimension."

"You sent her to the human world?" she shouted hysterically, catching how Discord put emphasis on the word hands.

Discord does not respond at first, only taking another long sip of his tea. Once he swallows the warm brew, he then answers, "Not the human world beyond the magic mirror in the Crystal Empire, Twilight. It's a different world altogether."

Twilight's screech made ears hurt and she finally got free by using a burst of magic. But Discord counters her easily by trapping her in an anti-magic bubble. Try as she might, she can't escape it.

"I suggested this option to Tia, and she weighted the options. She accepted without any hesitation. Better she's exploring a new world, and experiencing what it's like to be a hot beautiful chick with large boobs than running around Equestria dodging her own solar guards who believe she's abandoning them all. Lighten up, Twilight; even a princess who ruled for a thousand plus years needs a break now and then. I know Luna will handle things perfectly well while her sister enjoys getting away from royal duties..."

Twilight did not lighten up. She was suffering from TSWS, or Teacher-Student Withdrawal Syndrome.

Back on the Earth that is not connected by the Magic Mirror in the Crystal Empire, Sekai bows to Remilia as the vampire maiden sees Sekai out the front gates and with Celestia's suitcases put away into his mallet space, the elf and the humanized alicorn are walking away from the manor.

"She has a great deal of power inside her for looking so young," Celestia informs Sekai.

"So do I Celestia. In fact, many of the inhabitants of Gensōkyō have great power in our bodies. There's a great history to learn about Gensōkyō, one that may interest you."

She smiles. "That would sound interesting indeed, Sekai."

And so Sekai dives into the history of Gensōkyō, the history he learned when he arrived to its magic borders. This history spanned across the barrier that hides the land of fantasy, the creators of the barrier, the Hakurei Clan, as well as explained in vivid detail of the many inhabitants that lived in Gensōkyō, including various landmarks such as Yōkai Mountain, Bamboo Forest, the Human Village, and the gateway that links Gensōkyō to the celestial heavens and to the underworld.

Sekai also introduced Celestia to some of his friends he has in Gensōkyō, including Marisa Kirisame, Reimu Hakurei, and Yukari Yakumo and her Shikigami. Soon, Celestia takes her first steps outside Gensōkyō with Sekai, and Celestia knew this was going to be a wonderful trip and an experience to remember. Throughout her adventure traveling the human world, the princess of the sun never once thought about her royal duties back in Equestria. After all, Luna can handle everything in her absence.

She couldn't wait when her vacation ended and she eventually returns back to Equestria, back in the body of an alicorn, and share the tales of adventure she had with Sekai to Luna...

=0=0=0=0=

It has been close to three years since Celestia left, leaving everything behind just to go on vacation. The anarchy and chaos had since settled down and ponies got used to the fact Celestia left on vacation, and Princess Luna was sole ruler until her return. It didn't mean those who truly were dependent on Celestia had to like it (Princess Twilight Sparkle for example, the poor mare).

But today, as Princess Luna raised the sun to begin the day, a crackle of energy is heard, and she looks to seeing a familiar portal open up. The guards that were in the room, and the servants just arriving to serve Luna today's breakfast stared in shock as out steps Princess Celestia, still in human form. Following after Celestia was, to the locals, another bipedal creature with long pointed ears, and lastly Discord who was carrying Tia's four suitcases plus an additional three.

"I must say, that was a very delightful vacation."

"And it was only for three years, Tia," comments Discord, setting the suitcases on the ground gently.

The woman who sounded so much like Princess Celestia turns to face Sekai, a loving smile on her face.

"I really enjoyed our time together, Sekai," she said. "Thank you for allowing me to enjoy the memories we created, and enjoy the love we shared..."

Sekai gingerly cups the side of her face, his thumb gently rubbing her smooth cheek. This display of affection had Celestia blushing a bit.

"I'm really going to miss you, Tia," the male whispers.

"Next time I desire a vacation, I'll visit you," she whispers back, giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

Luna kept quiet, watching this exchange.

Sekai's hands drop, but her hands grab onto his. Slowly, their hands lose contact as Sekai steps back, and he looks to Discord.

"Take me home, friend."

"See you later, Sekai. And thanks for doing this favor for me."

"No problem, D."

They fist bump, before Sekai vanishes into the into-dimensional portal, and Discord closes it, warping his yōkai friend back to Earth. Discord faces Celestia.

"And now for you, Tia..."

With a snap of his claws, a swirl of energy starts wrapping around Celestia's human body, slowly engulfing her within the ribbons of light. An explosion of magic washes off her and she returns to her original alicorn body. She stumbled a bit, having walked on two legs for three years; it was now a bit difficult getting used to hooves again, and the expanding of her wings on her back. Her outfit was magically folded and set on the table.

"I'll take your things to your room," Discord said, dismissing himself with a puff of chaos magic, suitcases following in a similar manner.

"Tia, you've returned," said Luna.

Celestia smiles to her sister, as Luna ran to her and embraced her. "I missed you too, sister. I have so much to tell you about my time in the human world."

Luna smiles, as their horns touched, and Celestia takes back her powers she transferred to Luna. In a flash of magic, Celestia's cutie mark reappears on her flank.

"So, that was Discord's friend. Something happened. Tell me."

Luna was almost giddy with excitement.

Celestia blushed. "It was just a romantic fling we had," she says to Luna.

Discord pops in. "More like a friends with benefits deal. Giggity..."

Blushing horribly, Celestia magically banishes a vase at Discord, scoring a direct hit to the head. Luna gasped hearing this, as did every pony within the room. Then Luna started laughing, loudly.

"So, Sekai Ishtal _tapped dat flank_, as the teenagers would say?" she questioned between near-hysterical laughs.

"Lulu!" she chastised her younger sister, that dark red blush still painted on her cheeks.

The younger sibling was pulling off the internet definition of ROFLOLing. Discord snickered, nursing a bump on his noggin from the vase hit. Celestia huffed a bit, but there was a smile to her face. It felt great to be back home...

* * *

**And that's it. Yes. That's it. Nothing else to add...**

**Celestia was in the human world, had Sekai Ishtal as a traveling companion, and has left all of her royal duties and the rising and lowering of the sun powers to Luna.**

**Let's understand that Sekai and Celestia traveled the world, going to places around Japan, going to such places like China, Asia, Europe, America, Canada, South America, Africa, Australia, visiting exotic locations and the like, and experience the wealth the world has to offer, the different cultures, the foods, and everything else in-between...**


End file.
